African Penguin
The African penguin (Spheniscus demersus) is a medium-sized penguin, and the only penguin species breeding on the African continent. Like all penguins, the African penguin has a robust, heavyset body, and this species is black on the back and white below, with variable black markings on the breast and belly. Juvenile African penguins are slate blue on the upper surface, gradually turning darker and developing the adult black-and-white facial pattern in the second or third year. Penguins have small muscles at the base of each feather that enable the feathers to be held tightly against the body whilst in water, forming a waterproof layer; alternatively, on land the feathers are held erect, trapping an insulating layer of air around the body. The African penguin is also known as the ‘jackass penguin’ due to its loud, braying call. Roles * It played Candy Police Officer in African Animal Mayhem Gallery African_Penguin_LG.jpg IMG 8361.JPG IMG 9492.JPG Raggedy.jpeg IMG 2661.PNG IMG 9509.JPG JEL_Magellanic_Penguins.png Zobomafoo Penguins.png Animal Atlas African Penguins.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) C7BA1C93-0E3B-432F-8D38-B7B8E526E577.jpeg Alligator Bug Cat Dog Elephant Fish Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jellyfish Kangaroo Lion Monkey Nanny Goat Okapi Penguin Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vultures Whale Ox Yak and Zebra in the Alphabet Zoo.jpg Ewpenguins-film.jpg Penguins Don't Spend Much Time On Land.png Jack the African Penguin_1366x569.jpg CUTE PENGUIN SWIMMING IN A ZOO.jpg Stock-photo-a-penguin-swimming-in-an-zoo-139860007.jpg Cute-cartoon-african-penguin-swimming-in-the-sea-vector-8854055.jpg Penguin Swimming In the Pool.jpg Penguins Swimming.jpg Penguin, African.jpg Star meets African Penguin.png Noah's Ark Toucans Camels Elephants Giraffes Hippos Zebras Mice Rabbits Bears Seals Flamingos Penguins Gorillas Baboons Chimpanzees Monkeys Tigers Lions Dogs Chickens Squirrels Horses Doves.jpg Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png African Penguin WOZ.png Books 8C40464F-92C1-4896-98ED-384CC190342D.jpeg C7ECB379-3B05-488C-9F37-B68E62023333.jpeg 042BC656-B468-4D58-BBE5-77738898D607.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Penguins Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Free Willy Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Burger King Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:321 Penguins Animals Category:In the Beginning Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Bristol Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Metro Richmond Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:New York Aquarium Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Wuzzles Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of the Polar Regions Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals